<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a thousand carats by geniewish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685480">a thousand carats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish'>geniewish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous time setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Blood, Mirror Sex, Prince Im Changkyun | I.M, Teeth, Vampires, aesthetic loosely inspired by fantasia, as well as slight praise, but really this is just lots of kissing diamonds and fangs, changkyuns vogue shoot inspired, hyungwon in red lipstick because its important, slight humiliation, vampires with braces, wow i like that tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>vampire prince changkyun shows off his diamond-studded braces, and vampire not-prince hyungwon has other ideas about how to make his regal boyfriend look pretty.</p><p>or hyungwon thinks changkyun looks pretty covered in diamonds (or rhinestones, for what they're worth).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a thousand carats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi so i know its not technically possible or medically approved to stick diamonds to your braces (i say as someone who had braces) but we’re also living in the universe where they have sticky rhinestones from accessorize but still wear braies and use quills so what do u expect</p><p>i wrote this under like ten different moods so the style is very inconsistent because im in a writing block but it gets better after the beginning</p><p>only warning for mild blood and biting! as well as a very brief paragraph about feet lol</p><p>hope u enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long, loud, aggressively excited shout of, “Hyungwon!” resounds through the entire manor and knocks Hyungwon out of his peaceful writing trance. He flinches and drops his quill on the table, spilling some ink out of the crystalline bottle.</p><p>Quick stomps echo along the endless hallways, and when the doors to his chamber break open with a bang, Hyungwon flinches in shock again and drops a ball of tissue into the black puddle on his papers. He turns around to a pretty much exhilarated, very exhaustingly thrilled, almost angrily radiant Changkyun.</p><p>“Look what I got!” he exclaims and materialises in front of Hyungwon in one swift motion. Granted, Hyungwon sees through all of Changkyun’s vampire tricks (being a vampire himself, that is) and smiles noting how his wide-spaced gait doesn’t lack a slight bounce of excitement.</p><p>Changkyun bends down to be on the same level and stretches his lips with a hum of <em>euh</em> until his cheeks dip under his eyes. His smile sparkles in the timid rays of sun creeping into the bedroom through heavy curtains. Immediately, Hyungwon is blinded. </p><p>On each bracket of his teeth braces there is a diamond, shining white and bright against the dark metal wire. You see, fangs tend to grow as if on steroids once you’re an adult vampire – no scientific explanation, they just do. So before Hyungwon’s canines could pierce and deform his bottom lip and leave him with a permanent overbite, he decided to get them fixed along with his little rabbit teeth, and what Hyungwon does, Changkyun does too, even though his teeth are perfect and his fangs are still short and wide and pretty, but Hyungwon can’t really complain because the prince looks stunning and regal and adorable and loveable either way––anyway.</p><p>As much as Hyungwon is blinded by the beauty of his pearly wired smile, Changkyun under no circumstance needs a damn rhinestone on each of his teeth – especially on top of his very delicate, medical braces.</p><p>“They’re real diamonds!” Changkyun exclaims and straightens. Changkyun under no circumstance needs a damn <em>diamond</em> on each of his teeth. </p><p>His lips bulge as his tongue traces them inside his mouth.</p><p>Hyungwon stands up, hovers a little over the prince, then takes his bottom lip between his fingers and tugs it.</p><p>“Even the bottom ones?” he asks incredulously.</p><p>“Osh courshe,” Changkyun slurs.</p><p>“All of them?”</p><p>“Just the thront ten.”</p><p>Hyungwon lets go and crosses his arms over his chest. “Changkyun, I know you’re rich and royal and pretty and whatnot, but gluing real diamonds to your braces is very impractical and unnecessary, think of when you have to actually drink––”</p><p>Changkyun smiles then, the widest and prettiest smile in his arsenal, showcasing all of his ten delightful diamond teeth and ruby twinkles of mirth in his eyes, and is there really anything Hyungwon can say to that?</p><p>So instead his lips stretch into a little smile of his own. “Ah,” he says. Suddenly, diamond teeth are the most beautiful brilliant thing a man has ever had the blessing to see (he is the man).</p><p>“We should put some on yours too,” Changkyun declares, and momentarily his sneaky little hands reach for Hyungwon’s face, thumbs pushing up his top lip. </p><p>“No, no, Changkyun, no diamonds in my braces,” Hyungwon takes a hold of Changkyun’s wrists and gently detaches them from his face, lowering but not letting go.</p><p>There’s a faint smile still curling in the corners of Changkyun’s lips. It exposes just enough of his two front teeth to let the diamonds twinkle pompously into Hyungwon’s face. Changkyun seems closer, closer, moving into Hyungwon, delighted red eyes glimmering with <em>that</em> kind of emotion that makes Changkyun look just a little otherworldly, so very extremely perfect just for Hyungwon.</p><p>“Try it, you’ll like it,” Changkyun then says – purrs, soft and sensual, like a tide swishing against the shore.</p><p>Suddenly, Hyungwon is a nobody in this manor house. From this moment on – or any moment, really, when he is with Changkyun – he is a servant, because how can he ever refuse when the prince’s lips are cherry and velvety and pouting with all the diamonds on his braces. Hyungwon brings his hands to the soft cheeks, barely brushes his thumbs past the corners of his mouth.</p><p>He leans down, capturing Changkyun’s lips in the tenderest of kisses. It’s long but still, tasting, and bless Victorian vampirism for making them alive for Hyungwon <em>lives</em> for this soft fluttering in his heart. And then they both open their mouths, still connected, and only Hyungwon’s plump lips prevent their braces from grinding against each other.</p><p>Hyungwon’s tongue glides out of his mouth. With the very tip he caresses Changkyun’s bottom lip, teasing, and then the edges of his perfect front teeth. Careful not to prick his tongue on the fangs, Hyungwon presses closer and sneaks behind his teeth, licks the smooth gums and almost touches the roof of his mouth. Changkyun’s warm breath settles on his lips and tongue and mixes with his own. Whose air are they breathing? Do they need air to breathe? Isn’t it enough to simply feed off a kiss?</p><p>But before Hyungwon can test the theory, he relieves the pressure on Changkyun’s lips, pulling back enough to leave them barely touching. Again with the tip of his tongue, he feels the firm diamond fixed in the bracket on Changkyun’s right front tooth. He feels the tiny, barely palpable ridges of the gem and the thin metal framing it on the sides.</p><p>Along the thin bitter wire, Hyungwon licks to the next diamond. And to the next, and to the next, and then from the fourth right tooth he glides back to the front and the left side. He tongues the fangs of his second tooth where an incisor would be and then his canine, and on the lick up the bracket cuts rough on his tongue. </p><p>Hyungwon likes them. Of course he likes them, they’re part of Changkyun now, he can’t physically <em>not</em> like them. The diamonds are pretty and sparkly in his mouth, and although they make the braces harder to kiss around, they are the star dust to Hyungwon’s taste. </p><p>He kisses Changkyun’s little delicate bottom lip, now permanently swollen in a tiny pout, and his own braces brush its tender cherry skin, so close to scraping it like a grater. With his top lip, Hyungwon feels the edges of Changkyun’s diamonds in the brackets, a little smaller in size to fit on the narrow bottom teeth. </p><p>And then it’s Changkyun’s hands on his shoulders, carefully trimmed but still sharp nails digging into his blouse, and just like that Hyungwon’s lips line up with his and his tongue finds the other, and between their open mouths and Hyungwon’s snake-like fangs they play, tease, lick and slide in fluid motions against each other. It’s electrifying – Hyungwon is electrified, as if the faint wet sound of their mouths flows through his limbs to the very core of his undead being, strikes a match in his belly and sets his groin ablaze. </p><p>A little too fiery of a metaphor but, well, Hyungwon is a sucker for kissing in perhaps more ways than one. </p><p>Changkyun signals the end of it with a tight and thick kiss on his lips, separating from him with a smack. Hyungwon straightens, and Changkyun’s diamond mouth is on his neck, sucking marks, and he attaches himself to Hyungwon so aggressively his braces inevitably bump and scratch his skin. His nimble fingers undo the top button of Hyungwon’s blouse, expose the dip between his collarbones, slide it off just enough to bare the crook of his neck and the plain of his shoulder. </p><p>“I’ll show you,” Changkyun mutters. Think of when you actually need to drink blood, Hyungwon has said, and here Changkyun is, thinking exactly about that, excited to show how well his diamond-studded teeth can pierce through vampire skin and drink, and, yet again, who is Hyungwon if not a servant to the prince’s desires. </p><p>His longer fangs pierce the skin first. Hyungwon brings his hand to the back of Changkyun’s head to keep him steady. His second set of fangs catch up, dig into the flesh, Hyungwon hears the faint <em>pop</em> of his skin breaking, and when Changkyun settles comfortably, the edges of his braces tickle the little wounds. </p><p>It’s a dizzying feeling, the interruption of his blood flow, the strange transcending tugging in only one point on his body, the delighted wet sucking around the torn skin and the wide tongue occasionally licking off whatever managed to escape his mouth. Ecstatic at the taste, Changkyun buries his teeth just a little deeper, and the rough ridge of the diamond grazes the wound, stings a little and then digs right into the flesh. </p><p>Before Hyungwon can say anything, hiss or lightly tug on silky locks on the back of his head, Changkyun gasps into the bite and immediately rips away. Two thin streams of blood escape into his blouse before the punctures close. Luckily, only the collar stained in drops of red. </p><p>Changkyun looks up at him with wide eyes, his little bloodied mouth open in confusion. He pouts then, his tongue prods his lips, licking over the braces. His eyes glimmer with a hint of sadness.</p><p>“Oh, it fell off,” Changkyun says oh-so woefully. He stretches his top lip in a grimace. One of the diamonds of his fangs has indeed fallen off, leaving nothing but a bland metal bracket. Hyungwon cries a little on the inside.</p><p>The tiny diamond is found in the dip of his collarbone. Hyungwon picks it up, so minuscule it almost disappears between his fingertips. </p><p>“Oh, you silly little prince,” Hyungwon reprimands lightheartedly. If Changkyun wasn’t so stoic at face value, Hyungwon would’ve thought those sparkly eyes filled with puppy tears.</p><p>“Now it doesn’t look pretty,” Changkyun mumbles, still licking and licking over his braces. He tongues the bracket without the diamond and sulks with true royal sorrow even more.</p><p>Something strikes, ignites, inflames inside Hyungwon, and maybe it’s because he is still pretty horny after the makeout, or maybe because he is pretty much horny after the little bite, or maybe because Changkyun looks so small and sad without the single miserable diamond in his teeth, but the levels of warmth and care in his voice boost up by a very big number.</p><p>“Does the prince need diamonds to feel pretty?” he asks, moving a little closer to Changkyun, pocketing the broken gem and bringing his hands back to the soft cheeks. Changkyun looks up at him with eyes full of brilliant galaxies. “Mm?”</p><p>Maybe if he wasn’t so damn stone cold (at face value), Changkyun would blush. “Well,” he starts, lowering his head but keeping his now big-big eyes on Hyungwon. “They are pretty, you know.”</p><p>Hyungwon wets his thumb and wipes the little blood stains on Changkyun’s bottom lip. “Mm,” he hums thoughtfully (not really). “The prince, indeed, looks very-very pretty with diamonds on his face.” As if in tune to his words, the frail light catches in his diamond earring, and then in the little gems on his braces when Changkyun finally smiles again. Once his mouth is more or less clean of blood, Hyungwon takes Changkyun’s hand in his and smiles down at him in return. “I have an idea about what we can do,” he says.</p><p>He leads Changkyun to the large antique chaise lounge, the patterns of its damask golden with flowers, its winding headrest long enough to hide them both, its velvety pillows wide enough for the prince to lie down. </p><p>Changkyun flings himself onto the chaise without another word and leisurely spreads like a puddle of butterscotch. Hyungwon walks up his antique vanity table. Through the mirror framed in golden vines, he sees Changkyun tossing away his shoes and toeing off his socks, shimmying his shoulders to shrug off his jacket.</p><p>Hyungwon takes his black marble jewellery box. Changkyun watches his every move, how he languidly approaches the chaise lounge, looks Changkyun head to toe, slings one leg over Changkyun’s waist and carefully settles on his hips, the other foot still holding him up on the floor. </p><p>Hyungwon opens the box with a little smile. His timeworn collection of jewellery blinks up at him, iridescent pearls and twinkling diamonds, gleaming silver and polished gold; there he keeps his tubes with cosmetics, lipsticks and shadows, tiny pocket mirrors and boxes with powder. What he takes out instead is a few transparent sheets with colourful rhinestones glued to them. </p><p>“What do we say, my prince?” Hyungwon asks, showing Changkyun the essentially childish amusement. Changkyun’s eyes light up, however, and his subtle lips stretch over the braces in a smile.</p><p>Putting the box aside, Hyungwon then leans in, leans down, hovers over Changkyun’s perfect little face, brushes silky strands of hair out of his eyes, caresses his rounded cheeks and the heightened bridge of his nose. Hyungwon kisses his eyebrow, the fine hair long but rare, groomed into a shape with a pencil. </p><p>He unsticks the first tiny rhinestone, white and glistening like a snowflake, and he carefully puts it under the arch of Changkyun’s brow, right over his lid. Then he sticks the second, the third, the fourth tiny gem in a row, and now Changkyun’s brow is shining like a snow statue. </p><p>Hyungwon kisses his other eyelid, performs the same meticulous stick-unstick with his other side. Changkyun is watching him, his lashes fluttering when his eyes flicker down to his lips, or lower, to where their hips are connected. Hyungwon kisses his nose, and Changkyun crinkles it with another wonderful toothy grimace, silently giggling at the tickling blows of air coming from Hyungwon’s nostrils. </p><p>A row of yellow rhinestone on his nose bridge and a pair of red heart-shaped gems on his cheekbones make the pretty boy sparkle. Hyungwon kisses Changkyun’s lips and raises himself back into the sitting position. </p><p>“Take off your clothes,” he says. </p><p>Eager, Changkyun is biting on his bottom lip with his fangs. He brings his hands to his chest, works on every button of his blouse, pulls the sides apart the lower he gets. Hyungwon rises on his knee that’s resting on the chaise and gives Changkyun space to take off his blouse. His skin is a seamless mix of rosy and caramel, soft like taffy, and shadows where it dips around his ribs and muscles are the colour of milky coffee. Like everything sugary and creamy. Like everything expensive and bite-sized. Like Hyungwon’s own little snack.</p><p>Hyungwon shuffles back, undoes the button on Changkyun’s trousers. He helps Changkyun tug them off his hips, slides them off his legs, moves to the edge of the chaise to pull them off his feet. For sanity sake, Hyungwon lets him keep his thin, white, silky underpants that do little to hide the yet shy bump of his hard-on. </p><p>He shifts to sit on the chaise properly, both feet on the ground, and moves closer to settle between Changkyun’s legs, one pushed to the soft headrest, the other flung over his lap. Maybe he isn’t in a too comfortable position, maybe he should let his old crunchy kneecaps bend in half and worry about the pain later, but granted he is long, and when he leans down again, his lips plant a kiss over the tiny constellation of freckles on Changkyun’s neck.</p><p>Lord, he is delicious. Undressing Changkyun is like unwrapping the rarest toffee candy in the bowl, the all too sweet smell lingers on the wrapper, and when you inhale the candy, it’s intoxicating, dizzying, so shockingly sugary it makes you salivate. Changkyun is so beautiful a candy Hyungwon is too scared to eat it – touch it, even smell it, look at it.</p><p>And yet here Changkyun was, all open just for him, dazzling and saccharine on the outside and entirely soft, stretchy, treacly on the inside. Hyungwon almost wants to powder him in sugar crystals.</p><p>Then an idea sparks inside Hyungwon’s butterscotch brain. </p><p>He reaches into the box, takes out a pocket mirror and a black lustrous tube of lipstick. He uncaps it. The lipstick is burgundy, rich and creamy in colour and consistency, still in flawless shape, fresh like living blood, fragrant like rosewood and spices. Changkyun’s thighs jerk a little. </p><p>Looking into the pocket mirror, Hyungwon starts carefully applying the lipstick, drawing along the curves of his top lip, down his tubercle, lightly in the corners of his mouth, smears it along the bottom lip once, twice, three times until it’s covered. He smacks his lips with precision, opens his mouth if only just slightly. The tips of his front teeth peek underneath the top lip, his long fangs barely hide inside his mouth, eager to scrape the colour off his bottom one.</p><p>He hears Changkyun gulp. He hears saliva bubbling on his tongue. He hears his nails fiddle with the criss-crossed threads on the chaise. </p><p>Hyungwon puts the mirror and lipstick back in the box, picks up the sheets with rhinestones and gives Changkyun a gentle smile. He bends down, and in front of his face is Changkyun’s neck, the perfect ridge of his throat column, the bobbing Adam’s apple, the tense ligaments stretching from the rounded beginnings of his collarbones. Hyungwon kisses the side of his neck, and when he backs away to look at the mark he left, the skin is tainted red in the impeccable shape of his lips. He takes a blue heart-shaped gemstone and sticks it atop of the kiss.  </p><p>Like a sugar crystal. Tiny heart over a kiss, Hyungwon’s very own mark of love. </p><p>The next kiss he plants on the rounded bone of his collarbone; sticks a purple little heart over the lipstick smudge; admires his work. Changkyun’s chest is rising with deep breaths. Caramel skin stretches over his breastbone, his ribs, and then settles back into the fluid outline of his torso. Hyungwon kisses his right pec, lingers longer than before, presses harder into the kiss until his braces cut into the inside of his lips. </p><p>The stain he leaves is harsher in colour, more defined in shape, a scandalous red over the prince’s blushing chest. Hyungwon sticks a pink heart over it, then thinks for a little and adds a second on in the corner of his imprint. </p><p>Below the mark is Changkyun's little nipple, rosy-brown and hard under the scrutiny, the bud so small Hyungwon could stick a rhinestone over it and hide it from a sly eye. Instead he hides it differently, with his mouth. Hugs it with lips until it hues in vulgar burgundy, tickles it with the very tip of his tongue, licks at every minuscule bead around the dark patch of his nipple until Changkyun squirms.</p><p>And just for his own amusement’s sake, sticks a tiny pink heart right next to it. </p><p>Hyungwon continues his journey down Changkyun’s body, kisses the middle of his chest where his rib cage connects, right above his eternally beating heart, and he claims it as his with a blood red kiss and a ruby red rhinestone. He sees it pulsating, the sticker, sees it bounce up and down to the frantic beat of Changkyun’s heart. </p><p>A kiss on the side of his ribs, a line of purple gems on every bone until the end, and then Hyungwon’s breath is fanning over Changkyun’s tummy, dancing in the dip between the firm muscles and getting lost where his abs are layered with taffy softness. Hyungwon leaves a kiss on the tense muscle under his ribs, and the light, almost silent sound Changkyun lets out can’t be mistaken for anything else but a giggle. Ticklish. </p><p>Hyungwon’s lips are ticklish on his tummy. Hyungwon’s kisses are ticklish, Hyungwon’s indulging smiles and warm breaths are ticklish, Hyungwon’s fingertips around a heart-shaped rhinestone are ticklish, and Changkyun is sensitive to everything Hyungwon does. So he continues.</p><p>An uneven path of gems down the line in the middle of his stomach, a kiss on the tiny hump of his tummy, another hitching giggle the closer Hyungwon gets to his navel. He kisses it right in the middle, and the lipstick mark breaks where the belly button is formed. Changkyun’s stomach tenses arrhythmically, sensitive to Hyungwon’s light touches. His thin underpants no longer mask the outline of his erection.</p><p>Hyungwon sits up right, admires his work. A colourful constellation of heart-shaped rhinestones shimmer in the little morning light around them, and yet the pale aureate glow of Hyungwon’s chamber makes the stones opalescent against his caramel skin and salacious burgundy, makes them twinkle with delight – joy of being stuck to the prettiest, most brilliant vampire prince ever. </p><p>His lovely, regal Changkyun covered in… well, the next best thing after diamonds. Wouldn’t he simply adore that? Wouldn’t he simply adore <em>himself</em>?</p><p>As if to show his full devotion, Hyungwon then takes Changkyun’s right hand in his. His palms are soft and compact, his fingers, though knuckly, thin and small, adorned with heavy diamonds and rubies and sapphires encased in gold, and his nails, rounded but sharp. Arousal hiked his body temperature, and a delicate blue vein curves along the back of his hand from his knuckles to his wrist. Hyungwon leans down to taste the pulse with his lips.</p><p>Changkyun releases another giggle at the mark he lives square in the middle of his hand. Unable to keep a fond smile to himself, Hyungwon sticks a green heart-shaped rhinestone on top of the kiss. </p><p>His forefinger travels underneath the small palm to hold the tips of his fingers. Hyungwon maneuvers around the sheets with jewels with one hand to unstick a tiny white rhinestone, the same one as those shimmering on his lids. Hyungwon decorates each rounded nail with a crystal. If only he could, he would keep those precious regal fingers safe in his mouth for all the eternity has to offer. </p><p>Changkyun stretches and bends the fingers towards himself, observes the sparkly addition with a little smile. His fangs shyly peek underneath his top lip; the metal brackets of his braces promise to see the light of day again. Maybe Hyungwon should’ve put a rhinestone in each dip of his dimples too.</p><p>But he is not done yet. His hands reach for the ruffled waistband of Changkyun’s underpants. “May I?” he asks. </p><p>Changkyun exhales with what little quiet frustration he has left. “Don’t ask.”</p><p>Hyungwon starts carefully tugging the fabric down. “I like to be a gentleman.”</p><p>He carefully stretches it over Changkyun’s cock, now peacefully lying on his stomach. Changkyun raises his hips, and Hyungwon shuffles towards the edge of the chaise to smoothly slide them off his legs. The next moment, he is in his initial position between now naked thighs.</p><p>Hyungwon caresses the plump pouch of his thighs with his fingertips, traces the ligament where it tenses with the stretch, lightly presses on the hard bulge of his hamstrings. The smell of arousal that mists Hyungwon’s senses is cinnamon and mint, savoury and sweet, chips of cedarwood to Hyungwon’s bonfire in his stomach.</p><p>And he follows it because he is hungry for it, but does little to satisfy his desire, only leaving a red kiss on the tip of Changkyun’s cock. The prince’s breath gets stuck in his throat, his stomach tenses. The lipstick smears over the tender skin in a messy blotch of burgundy, seeming darker on the blushing hard flesh. </p><p>“You’re going to stick diamonds on it too?” Changkyun asks quietly, quieter than his normal voice, like a lake on the eve of a storm. </p><p>Hyungwon considers it for a second. Smiles. Straightens. “Something better.” His top lip gets caught in his braces. He bends down over Changkyun’s other leg on his lap and searches for something in the jewellery box. It tinkles as he gets it out, and Hyungwon’s entire being tingles in tune to tittering silver.</p><p>What he wraps around the base of Changkyun’s cock is a thin beaded bracelet with light chains that dangle to his balls, and, yes, maybe Hyungwon is a little evil for doing that, sinfully mocking a member of the royal family, but how can he resist the joy blossoming inside his chest when he swings the little chain and Changkyun, oh, Changkyun clenches when the silver rubs on his frail skin.</p><p>The next kiss Hyungwon pushes out of himself through a puckish smile, stuck to his lips like a leech. Briefly, he takes Changkyun’s dick in hand and pecks his length, leaves an obscenely red smudge near the base. Changkyun tolerates. Watches Hyungwon’s every move like a panther. No longer giggly and smiley like he was when his body was a canvas to decorate in riches of the earth. </p><p>So Hyungwon continues, helps one of Changkyun’s legs prop against the headrest of the chaise. Hyungwon grabs it and kisses the inside of his thigh, where the flesh is softer, susceptible to a deep bite, so easy to ram his fangs into and rip off a whole piece. Hyungwon teases it, the possibility of such dangers. Opens his mouth until his long fangs are above his bottom lip, lightly touches Changkyun’s thigh with the very tips, so sharp and merciless they would pierce the skin if only put a little more pressure. </p><p>Hyungwon smiles, his tongue pokes between his teeth. He traces the width of his thigh with his fangs, the sensation so light to a vampire it only leaves a faint white line on the skin. Changkyun expects him to bite into it any time, anticipates with ragged breath. But Hyungwon doesn’t. Hyungwon lets go and sticks another heart-shaped rhinestone on top of the burgundy kiss.</p><p>Changkyun’s legs are a delight to trail with touches. Hyungwon pecks the bulging plate of his knee, the perfect round muscle of his calf, the protruding bone of his ankle. Hyungwon smiles again, having reached Changkyun’s ridiculous little feet. Changkyun watches him nervously now, not as confident in the regality of his toes. </p><p>Too bad that Hyungwon doesn’t care. Too bad that all Hyungwon wants is to consume Changkyun whole, including his silly crooked toes. He pecks Changkyun’s rosy flat sole, and the foot jerks in his hold. </p><p>“Don’t do that,” Changkyun mutters. Hyungwon places the foot on his lap and scrambles a couple of round purple rhinestones, sticks one on the first three toes. Changkyun is properly squirming now, probably realising the full slapstick of his position. Laid out naked in a lounge, covered in colourful heart-shaped gems and whorish lip stains, with a bracelet, of all things, around his bashfully leaking dick. </p><p>And Hyungwon still manages to look like a lord with blood drops on the collar of his blouse. Maybe he should spare the prince of any more embarrassment. Or maybe he shouldn’t.</p><p>“Isn’t the prince simply majestic now?” Hyungwon asks, stroking Changkyun’s nervous calf. </p><p>“I am by definition majestic,” Changkyun grumbles. </p><p>Hyungwon laughs, bumping his forehead against the other’s knee. His hand sneaks down his thigh to the round of his hips, to the hidden pudge of his ass squished against golden damask.</p><p>Hyungwon shuffles closer, bends down, reaches for Changkyun’s mouth, reads a hint of nervousness among the fog of arousal in his eyes and a little bit – of disgust. He kisses his lips anyways, not massively surprised that Changkyun doesn’t respond. This lewd, lascivious red now forever taints Changkyun’s angelic little lips. </p><p>“Stand up then, Your Future Majesty,” Hyungwon says into his mouth. He moves back and puts his chin on the bulging knee.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Doesn’t the prince want to be pretty throughout?” he accompanies his words with a squeeze to whatever flesh under his thigh he can touch.</p><p>Changkyun sighs but sits up, careful not to roll his stomach to keep the rhinestones in place, and Hyungwon lets him put his feet on the marble floor.</p><p>Hyungwon stands up. “Come to the mirror, Changkyunnie.” When Changkyun tilts his head in puppy confusion, Hyungwon adds, “Don’t you want to see how pretty you look?”</p><p>And, granted, Changkyun does, always does. With something akin to excitement he gets up and approaches the vanity table, Hyungwon slowly following behind him, taking his time to appreciate the way his reddened buttocks tense with each step.</p><p>Changkyun leans forward, twists his head around, admires how the rhinestones make his features shine, how the lipstick smudge makes his cherry lips all too kissable, how the heart-shaped gems draw a trail along his perfect physique, and how scandalous, burgundy marks bring him far from the majesty he aspires to be.</p><p>But to Hyungwon’s eyes, he is the prettiest diamond in the world, shining brighter than a thousand carats. A pretty boy in a pretty golden-framed mirror. </p><p>Hyungwon lays the sheets with the remaining rhinestones on the table. His lips gravitate to the plain of Changkyun’s shoulder blade where his tattoo dulls unmarked, and his hand reaches for Changkyun’s cock. Changkyun flinches at the sudden sensation on his sensitive skin, the bracelet tinkles around the base. Hyungwon’s left hand squeezes one butt cheek.</p><p>“Is the prince satisfied with how majestic he looks?” Hyungwon asks and rests his chin on Changkyun’s shoulder. He tries not to seem intense, keeps the gaze of his round eyes fond on the blend of their reflection, but then his still-clothed erection finds a perfect slot between Changkyun’s halves, and it gets just a little bit harder. </p><p>“Yeah,” Changkyun breathes out. Hyungwon strokes him with a stable hand, rubs the wet tip with his thumb on every other up stroke, and Changkyun seems fascinated with the way his decorated tummy contracts at the fiery pressure.</p><p>“Show me your diamonds,” Hyungwon whispers. Not much is left of his lipstick, so he carelessly kisses the shell of Changkyun’s ear, the side of his neck, letters of his tattoo, and with every smudge he leaves the colour turns paler and paler.</p><p>Changkyun tries to smile then. Hyungwon’s hand speeds up, the bracelet dangles as his lips buck into the movement, and all Changkyun manages is a grimace. His top lip gets caught above his diamond-studded braces, his eyebrows curve a little pitifully – Hyungwon’s thumb plays and plays with his tip, smears not only precome but the sticky, stubborn stain of his lipstick. </p><p>Hyungwon presses hard into his hips, thrusts upwards as much as he can. Changkyun’s body gives out, he bends towards the mirror with the force of the built-up pleasure, and he grimaces in pleasure too, his mouth crooked around the braces. His diamond teeth sparkle in the reflection. </p><p>Only his mouth opened in a breathy moan prevents his fangs from piercing through his bottom lip. </p><p>The table shakes with the strength of Hyungwon’s thrusts, laid out jewellery rattles and silver cups and candelabra nearly fall over, and Changkyun’s expression is that of a silent cry, his diamond teeth glistening with tears instead. Hyungwon whispers vain praises into his neck, pretty prince, so pretty, so entirely pretty and precious just for me, my own little diamond, and his hand reaches an almost vampiric speed. </p><p>A sound Changkyun releases before he comes is a silent mix of a sob and a hiss, sucking in his breath and shuddering, his cheeks crinkling so much with a stretch of his mouth that a rhinestone falls off. It’s wet and hot and sticky in Hyungwon’s hand, and when Changkyun lets their eyes meet, his that of a broken doll, it’s wet and hot and sticky in Hyungwon’s pants too.</p><p>His fangs gnash against his bottom braces as he jerks with his own last seconds of undone release.</p><p>Changkyun’s face is glistening with little beads of sweat. He presses his forehead against the mirror, hot breath fogs up on the surface, fangs visible in his barely open mouth.</p><p>His come lays on top of silver jewellery like pearls. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon‘s cheeks hurt from all the strain he’s putting into stretching his lips beyond where he assumes his face ends.</p><p>“Just a little bit left,” Changkyun singsongs. His tweezers tap Hyungwon’s fourth tooth on the right side, which is useless because his front teeth haven’t pushed back enough to show the rest of his teeth after his fangs, but Changkyun claims to know better. </p><p>“Aye cheeks hur-t,” Hyungwon mumbles.</p><p>Changkyun’s tongue peeks between his lips as he raises his free hand in the air, counting down five, four, three, two, one––</p><p>Then another five, four, three, two, one, and finally he removes the tweezers. </p><p>“Done!”</p><p>Hyungwon relaxes his lips. He takes a few moments to let his face rest while his mouth gets used to the sudden… roughness cutting into the inside of his lips. He glides his tongue over his top row, over his bottom row, over his top row again. No way is this going to stick.</p><p>But Changkyun is bouncy and giggly and delighted, and he raises a small round mirror to Hyungwon’s face with a brilliant smile. “Smile!”</p><p>So Hyungwon smiles. Round little diamonds twinkle in each of his long pearly teeth.</p><p>“What’d I say?” Changkyun more states than asks, all gleeful and excited. </p><p>“Well, this is not going to last,” Hyungwon frowns, feeling the extent of discomfort of having to move his lips over the extra weight.</p><p>Changkyun snatches the mirror from his hands and carelessly leaves it on the floor, his hands already reaching for Hyungwon’s cheeks. </p><p>“Come on now, let’s kiss,” Changkyun blabbers, and neither Hyungwon nor his flimsy diamond teeth can refuse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoyed!! for every kudo and feedback, a diamond is added to kyuns lil bod))))</p><p>im on twt @chaeleggiewon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>